Please Save Me
by thedoctorslittlegirl
Summary: Ray always thought of Henry as his son, but when Henry's family dies in a horrible crash he actually becomes just that. Henry has to adapt to the world without his family, but he finds it easier to do so when all his attention is on the mysterious woman who saved him from dying that night as well.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my car while my father drove to the movie theater. My sister Piper was ranting and raving about some guy leaving some band, while my mother was trying to get her to quiet down.

My phone started to ring so I picked it up. It was Charlotte. "Hello."

"Henry, how rude." My mother said.

"Henry, hey where are you?" Charlotte asked, I could sense panic in her tone.

"In the car with my family, why?" I asked.

"That's what I was afraid of. Listen to me Henry, the villain you and Ray were tracking ended up tracking you! He's got a bomb Henry!" Charlotte screamed into the phone.

"What is wrong with your friends?" Piper said annoyed.

"Bye Bye Kid Danger." A voice said into the phone and then there was a loud crash. I heard my sister scream and my father shout and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

They lifted me up and I felt like I was flying for a few moments until I hit the cement. Not hard, just enough to wake me up. Then I heard a female voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

And then there was Ray. He picked me up and brushed me off. "Henry, are you okay?"

"My family." I reacted instantly.

I watched as my father's car drove right into a large semi and I ran for it. Ray followed me grabbing me and pulling me into his chest. And then the explosion. They were gone. My family was dead.

"No!" I screamed and fell to my knees. Ray still held on to me, not letting go for one second no matter how loud I screamed and how hard I struggled. Finally I gave up, turning around my screams changed into heavy sobs in the man's chest.

I don't remember falling asleep but I remember waking up. In a hospital full of busy people and a million nurses asking me how I felt if I needed anything. What I really needed was my family, but I knew that I couldn't have them so I waited for the next nurse to come in.

"Hi Henry, my name is Anna." She said. She seemed nice and all.

"Hi Anna." I said.

"Do you need anything Henry? You really should eat." Anna said.

"Actually I need my best friend. Ray, has he come to check on me at all?" I asked.

"Well honey, Ray has been doing some paperwork. When you get released tomorrow he's going to take you home. But it's okay because I'm going to check in on you every week." Anna said.

"Oh so you're a psychologist?" I asked.

"You're clever." Anna said.

"So when do I get to see Ray?" I asked.

"Whenever you want." Anna said.

"Right now please?" I asked.

"Of course, honey, I'll get him right now." Anna got up and left the room. Within minutes, I could hear Ray bursting the down the hall and I smiled when the older man stopped himself at the doorway.

"Henry." Ray said as if my name would break him.

"Ray." I said sitting up.

What I really need right now was for the superhero to come across the room and pull me into his arms and never let go. As if reading my thoughts he did just that. I sobbed in his chest as all of the images from the night before were haunting me. After a little while I pulled away and noticed Ray had a couple tears in his eyes as well.

"Why are you crying?" I laughed.

"I thought you would hate me." Ray said.

"Why?" I asked as the older man took his thumbs and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Because its all my fault." Ray said looking into my eyes.

"No its' not." I said shaking my head.

"I should of gotten there faster. I should of never taken you with me to track that guy, I should of never made you Kid Danger." Ray said rambling.

"Kid Danger is the greatest thing that's happened to me." I said over him.

"Henry, you're really important to me and I don't want anyone to hurt you." Ray said practically crying.

"Ray, you're stuck with me." I said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Charlotte and Jasper came to see me, Ray left us alone to finish the paperwork so he could to take me home. After they said they were sorry for my loss, they were quiet and it felt weird. Finally Jasper got frustrated and he got up and left the room mumbling about going home.

"Charlotte can I ask you something?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"What is it Henry?" She asked.

"Did anyone mention a girl?" I asked and she looked at me weird.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There was a girl, I think she was a superhero because she lifted me out of my car before we crashed and set me on the ground. She told me she was sorry she couldn't save them." I said remembering the events of last night as the tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Henry?" Anna's voice asked from the hallway.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You ready to go home?" Anna asked.

"I'll see you at work. Or school. Whichever comes first." Charlotte said squeezing my hand and then leaving.

"I hope these are okay, Ray has your old clothes but I thought you might like some clean ones after being in a hospital gown all day." Anna said handing me some clothes.

"Thanks." I said taking them to get changed.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my new clothes looking back at myself in the hospital room mirror. It was a pair of jeans and a nice baseball tee. I walked over to see Ray talking to Anna and then when he noticed me he smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Looking good." Ray said, clicking his fingers.

"Anna picked it out for me." I said.

"Let's get going, then Mr. Cool Shoes." Ray said and I looked down.

"They're the same shoes." I said. Ray and I had our usual banter and babble it felt really good for some reason just for it to be the same as always.

I noticed Ray passed the building of the Junk-N-Stuff. I placed my hands on the windows the notice said it was being taken down. "Ray, what's happening to the Junk-N-Stuff?"

"Oh don't worry kiddo. I moved the Man Cave and the store, you remember Portal? I talked about him a couple times but he helped me with shooting it across the dimensions and stuff. Don't really understand the science of it. But anyway we're somewhere bigger and the Man Cave is more secure." Ray said.

"Oh." I said leaning my head against the window.

Ray pulled up to a nice looking store, and inside was all of the junk and stuff from the Junk-N-Stuff inside. Gooch and Schwoz looked to be having a conversation as we walked in. The bell on top of the door rang as we did as well so Gooch and Schwoz immediately snapped their heads in our direction.

"Henry!" They both said at the same time giving me hugs.

"How are you feeling, Henry?" Gooch asked with his hands on my shoulder.

"Better." I smiled.

"See, there's our little hero." Schwoz said ruffling my hair.

"Okay Henry check this out." Ray said pulling me by the hand over to the wall where there was a giant spiral staircase. Ray pulled me up the steps and I tried my best to keep up. Once we got to the top there was a gigantic living room in front of my eyes.

"Wow!" I said tracing the lines of the walls.

"Now come here." He said pulling me by the hand to the hallway on the other side of the room where there was some stairs that led up somewhere.

"Ray slow down." I laughed.

"This leads to mine and yours bedrooms." He said pointing up.

"Where do Gooch and Schwoz sleep?" I asked playfully.

"They live behind the shop. There's a tiny two bedroom apartment, Schwoz and Portal built this just for me and you." Ray said, clearly waiting for my reaction.

"It's amazing." I said looking around.

"And!" Ray said shouting loudly pulling me towards an elevator on the space between the two sets of stairs leading up to mine and Ray's rooms.

"The Man Cave?" I asked.

Ray pressed a button and surely enough there was a giant drop. After the elevator closed I hugged Ray, god how good it felt to be there. Ray stumbled a bit but then wrapped his arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't really remember my first week living with Ray, I mean I was mostly sleeping and once in a while he would come in and see if I was okay. So I didn't see why Anna needed to come over, because I would tell her exactly that.

Ray was trying to cook dinner for us and I was waiting by the couch for Anna when we both heard a ring. Ray picked up the phone and I looked down at my watch it was Gooch.

"Hey Anna." I heard Ray say.

"What's up Gooch?" I asked.

"Henry, you and Ray need to get down to the Game Stop in the mall, Cyborg is there. Be careful." Gooch said and then he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Ray asked me.

"Gooch, says Cyborg is at the Game Stop in the mall and we need to get down there fast." I said.

"Huh, well Anna just canceled. Said something came up but she'll be over tomorrow to check on you." Ray said.

"Gum?" I asked handing Ray a piece of gum that got us into our costumes.

"Thank you." He laughed.

As we entered the Game Stop, Cyborg was terrorizing a little girl. He had the ability to go in and out of any virtual game or program, but he also could bring stuff back with him.

"Stop right there, Cyborg." Ray shouted.

"Captain Man and his sidekick Kid Danger. Huh, boss said you weren't going to be around anymore." Cyborg said.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.

"Who cares? Let's get him." I said running at Cyborg but then he punched me and I went flying across the room into some PS4 games.

"No!" Ray shouted and then I heard punching and lots of it. I tried to keep my eyes open, but something was pulling me into darkness. I woke when I recognized the familiar costume of the women who saved me that night picking up the little girl and then she was gone.

But she was here again in a flash. She picked me up in her arms, and then all of a sudden we were outside. She was wiping something over my forehead.

"Who-are –you?" I asked.

"Sh. I'm going to stay here until Captain Man is finished with Cyborg. You've suffered a concussion and you can't fall asleep." She said.

"But I'm so tired." I yawned.

"No you need to stay awake." She commanded. But we never did continued the conversation because soon Ray emerged with Cyborg apprehended and the press was everywhere. The little girl was returned to her family and Ray was carrying me out in his arms trying to avoid all the reporters.

Ray had kept me up all night and Anna was coming to see me that morning. When she got there she rushed over to me because Ray had told her I had gotten a concussion. She waved a bright light in my eyes and then looked over to Ray.

"He's fine, but you should really be more careful next time." Anna said.

"I know. I'm sorry for rushing you over here." Ray said looking down at the ground.

"Now, you go get this boy up to bed and I'll make you guys some lunch for when you wake up." Anna said crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just pushed the pair of us towards the bedrooms.

I laid back on my bed staring up at the ceiling while Ray tried to busy himself with something rather than obsess over whether or not I was okay. I let out a sigh and he practically ran over to me. "You okay?"

"I don't know." I said in all honesty.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I sat up looking at him. His eyes were a hazel color, that made the chocolate brown in mine seem plain.

"I mean I can't even save a little girl. I'm just so useless." I said exhausted with myself but he grabbed my face in his hands and stared right into my plain eyes.

"You are not useless. Okay, you just need some time to heal. Okay?" Ray said and I bit my lip and nodded. He seemed very serious about the subject so when I agreed he let my head go and sat back down.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing the side of my face.

"I have seen too many heroes lose someone important and then they end up losing themselves." Ray said looking somewhere far off.

"I won't." I said with another nod of my head and he looked back at me.

"You can't." He said teary eyed. I held my arms out and he hugged me. Then I was crying, I don't why but Ray holding me brought back the memories of all that had happened and I just couldn't keep it in anymore. He jumped onto the bed and just held me while I cried myself to sleep.

After I fell asleep, Ray walked down the stairs to Anna, he had planned on staying up with me but the smell had brought him down. He sniffed the air similar to that of a dog, and Anna found herself watching the man. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color in them, but she took a mental picture of all of the contours on his face as he seemed to be looking up with a slight smile.

"Like what you see?" Ray's voice asked, and Anna blushed.

"Sorry, you were just kinda standing there." Anna said.

"I would stare too, with a whole hunk before me." Ray said running his hands down his shirt. Anna's mood deflated quickly and she dropped the spatula on the pan causing him to look at her. She had learned that Ray had quite the ego, and it made him really unattractive.

Ray noticed this and shifted a little before coming over to the side of her. He waited for her to begin cooking again when he stepped behind her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"I didn't mean to be so-" Ray began but was cut off when she turned around inches from his face.

"Cocky?" She asked leaning forward into him.

"Yeah." He said swallowing.

"So how is Henry?" Anna asked killing the mood once again.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't really talk to me about it, and just now he cried himself to sleep. I just want to help him but I don't know how." He said trailing his finger down her arms.

"Well, you just have to be there. For him." She said taking a breath in between.

"You think? He means an awful lot to me and I don't like seeing him so upset." Ray said looking down at the floor. Anna reached out and lifted his chin to look back up at her.

"What you're doing now is twice as much as what anyone ever did for me." Anna said and the pair locked eyes. Ray squinted for a minute, he just thought she was some snarky occupational therapist.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"I lost my brother a long time ago. Forever it had just been me and him, my parents were gone long before. I wasn't much older than Henry, and I had to learn to live on my own." Anna said, tears forming in the sides of green eyes.

Ray reached up and pushed them away with his thumbs but it wasn't enough. So holding the sides of her face gently he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, fear struck his face.

"I'm so sorry that was very unprofessional." Ray said but Anna put her finger up in between his lips.

"Don't be sorry. Just do it again." Anna said in a voice that made him quiver. Ray did as he was told, which just so happened to be as I was walking down the steps.

"Get a room!" I said and Anna laughed. Ray backed away from her nervously blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"So Henry, how long have you been standing there?" Ray asked.

"Long enough that if I wasn't starving to death, I would of lost my appetite." I said motioning to my stomach Anna laughed and served us lunch. I watched interestingly at the awkward shared glances between the two and knew this was going to be one heck of a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the weirdest thing, as Anna stayed over almost every night a week there was no crimes anywhere in Swellville. Maybe she was our good luck charm? I could barely focus on Algebra as she was on my mind. Walking out of the classroom I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug from Charlotte.

"I'm so glad you're back." Charlotte said.

I looked to see Jasper walking away from us giving me a look and I just hung my head. I felt Charlotte's hand on my arm and she smiled at me. "He'll come around, he just doesn't know how to help you."

"Henry, can I talk to you?" My teacher asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Now, I know you've had some troubles these past couple weeks but you missed a very important project. I'm going to have to ask you to make it up." The teacher said.

"How?" I asked.

"You can stay after school to help with the musical, talk to the stage director." That was just great.

I walked onto stage and was a bit overwhelmed by all of the students. People pushed past me with large carts holding set pieces and costumes as I attempted to get to the stage director.

"Hey." I asked grabbing the next student who passed me.

"Yeah?" He asked clearly looking busy.

"Where's the stage director?" I asked and the kid pointed me to a girl. I thanked him and the kid rolled his eyes, but I focused my attention on the girl with the large headphones around her neck talking to like four different people.

"Um cerulean blue rather than baby blue for the sky, make sure the bells are gold not yellow and put the church on the left side of the stage for the beginning of the second act." She said and it amazed me as each person left with their question answered.

"Hey." I said pulling her aside.

"What do you need help with, love? Colors of costumes, placement of pieces, delivery of lines?" She asked.

"First of all thank you. Second of all, I don't really have anything to do." I said, and she laughed. I laughed too, in a state of slight embarrassment but she placed her hand on my shoulder and I didn't feel so bad.

"I call everyone love don't take it personally. What's your name?" She asked flashing me a smile.

"Henry." I said.

"I'm Sky." She said.

"Nice to meet you Sky. It looks like you could do with some help." I said smiling.

"Really?" Sky said.

"Of course. Helping people is what I do." He said proudly.

"All right, Superboy follow me." She asked, winking her left eye.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, snapping my fingers.

"Here wear these, they make you look more like a director." She said, taking a pair of headphones and putting them around my neck.

I almost got hit a couple of times on my way, with so many people shouting at me to get out of the way where was I supposed to be.

"Do you know how to paint a castle?" Sky shouted at me.

"I know what a castle looks like." I said.

"Close enough." Sky said tossing me a brush and I fumbled to catch it. Once I did I spun the brush in my fingers but it dropped on the floor.

"Don't strain yourself there Superboy." Sky laughed and so did I as I picked it up and followed her to a blank canvas. After about a half an hour later, there was a beautiful castle on the canvas and my hand cramped.

"I feel like a giant bug stepped on my hand." I said laying against the tile floor on my back.

"I'm surprised no one came in here." Sky said laying out on her side.

"Yeah. Where's all the raging students about shirt colors and missed entrances." I said and Sky laughed.

"We're not all that bad. It's just your first time." Sky said.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Hey Henry." Sky said.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up.

"You've got something." Sky said.

"Where?" I asked bringing my hands up to my face.

"Right there." Sky said dabbing a bit of paint from her hand onto my nose.

"Hey no fair." I said reaching over but Sky dodged me. I sat up on my knees to lunge forward but she had scooted away from me.

"Gotta catch me first." Sky said, standing up to run to the other side of the art room. I stood up and chased her around until she tried to swerve one of the pieces and I was able to grab her by the side.

"Gotcha." I said.

"All right, you've got me." Sky laughed as I grabbed hold of her. I liked to hear her laugh so I enjoyed this small torture I was putting her through.

"Yep and now its' payback time." I whispered with my face in the crook of her neck as I began to poke at her sides. I tickled and she giggled, and it was an endless cycle until someone knocked on the door.

Looking up there was a man who looked similar to Sky, except he was much more serious. Sky brushed off her clothes and blushed toward me. "Henry, this is my dad."

"Hi." I said but he didn't look very friendly.

He motioned his hand and Sky followed him out of the room. I waved but it was no effort as the man was not very pleased with me. I brushed myself off and decided to head home. Well, my new home but then again going to Ray had always felt like home.

Sky followed her father out of the building until they reached his car. With a turn of the key they were outside their building and she followed him silently down the elevator to where his lair was. The more the silence held on the more nervous she got.

"Please talk to me." She said whining.

"I enrolled you in school so you could identify Kid Danger quicker, but instead you spend your time lollygagging around musicals and messing with some boy in the art room." He said.

"Dad, wait!" She said reaching out for his arm but he whipped around and smacked her hard in the face.

"I told you not to call me that." He said angrily.

"Sorry sir." She replied.

"I made you especially equipped to deal with pestering superheroes like Captain Man and his little sidekick, so that we could find my sister and turn her, but unfortunately that came with the side effect of human emotion. So I would prefer if you kept to managing your teenage hormones on your own time, not mine." He said angrily.

"Yes sir." She said.

"You're dismissed to rest." He said and she left.

I skipped happily into the apartment and noticed Ray waiting nervously by the elevator as I stepped in. I threw my backpack on the chair and he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Wow, Ray. Did you not get my text about staying after?" I asked stumbling backwards.

"I did, but then you didn't respond to the one about you being okay." Ray said into my shoulder.

"Sorry I got caught with the stage director Sky, we were painting sets." I said and he pulled away quickly. He had a smirk on his face.

"I see. My man!" Ray said slapping my back a little too hard.

"Why are you two so loud?" Anna asked coming into the room.

"Because Henry's met a girl." Ray said.

"Oh really?" Anna asked.

"Yep, her name is Sky." I said proudly.

"Sky, why does that name sound familiar?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5

I fell asleep on the couch that night, there was a crick in my neck the next morning but at the time I didn't want to have to walk upstairs to my bedroom. But the dream I was having was much more to a crick in the neck. I was running, three figures were chasing me. As one of them grabbed me, I screamed and woke up.

"Henry?" Ray asked, leaning over me.

"Hey." I said, catching my breath. He wrapped his arms around me, breathing heavily into my shoulder, which normally I'd have a problem with but right now it was kinda comforting. It was returning my heartbeat to normal from its current rapid state.

"What time is it?" I asked pulling back from him.

"4. You fell asleep early." Ray said with a small ghost of a smile. We heard footsteps and turned to see Anna coming down the steps, ready as if she was about to walk out the door.

"How are you even functional at this hour?" I said exhausted laying back against the couch. Ray had a funny look in his eyes as he crossed the living room towards Anna.

"Ray!" Anna shouted as he lifted her up over his shoulder .

At first she was giggling, he was tickling her, poking at her sides with his bony fingers. I laughed as she kicked helplessly at him but stopped laughing when I saw the look in her eyes, complete terror.

"Ray, stop!" Anna screeched and he put her down, leaning her carefully against the couch. I hopped off the side standing next to Ray to see if she was okay.

"Anna, sh. Anna, look at me." Ray said carefully, I looked between her and him. Ray had real concern in his eyes while Anna's were almost white with complete fear.

"Hey, I'm right here." Ray said, and her eyes turned back to her normal color.

She looked at him, mouth gaping open and then threw herself hard against his chest. He stumbled backwards a bit but caught her none the less, running his hand threw her hair comfortingly.

"You're okay." He said, rubbing her back.

"I'll go get her some water." I said running towards the kitchen. I heard her mumbling against Ray's chest and he pulled her back from him to listen.

"I have to tell you something." Anna said softly and quickly.

"Sh, it's okay." Ray said into her ear.

"No, I need to tell you." Anna said pulling herself away from him.

"Okay, how about you and me go to dinner?" Ray asked.

That day at school felt like it could go on forever and I was so happy for the last bell to ring that was until I realized I still had 2 hour play rehearsal. I sulked all the way to the stage and was surprised to see that the door was closed. I was looking around when Sky noticed me.

"Hey Henry." She said.

"Hey Sky. Why's the door closed to the stage?" I asked.

"Rehearsal's canceled today. Didn't you get the text?" Sky asked and I shook my head.

"No, I guess I don't really know anybody that well." I shrugged.

"Well you've got me. Here." Sky took my phone and typed in her number.

"Cool." I said.

"Maybe I'll call you on that fancy phone watch of yours." Sky said.

"Well actually my boss bought it so I can only use it for work." I said.

Back at the house, Ray was standing in front of a mirror trying to tie a tie. I stepped up on a box nearby to be at his height and started to take over. Ray tried to protest but I smacked his hands away.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime." I replied.

Gooch let us know Anna was downstairs, so I pushed Ray out the door, hoping that whatever Anna needed to talk to him about went well.

At the restaurant Ray seemed awfully nervous, but then again so did Anna. They hadn't talked until finally she slammed her fork down causing him to jump. He laughed, so did she lightening the mood a little bit.

"I know who you are Ray." Anna said causing Ray to stop laughing.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked his pitch rising.

"I was there. I saved Henry from that car, and then again from Cyborg. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Anna said, tears rolling down her face.

Ray paid the bill, even though they weren't done, and pulled her out of there as fast as he could. He wanted to tell her something, but for a moment he just needed to think so he took her to the park. It was his favorite place as a child, so he figured it'd be easier to get his head straight.

She was holding onto his arm closely, when he felt her whisper into his sleeve. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ray said calming himself.

They were quiet as they walked, and once they reached a bench they sat down. Anna laid her head up against his shoulder and he leaned forward just a bit to make it more comfortable. He took his time to think of what to say, but eventually his mouth got tired of being quiet and just blurted out the first thing.

"So what's your hero name?" Ray asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You know your superhero man. I mean mine is obviously Captain Man. But what's yours?" Ray asked whispering a little so the few people and children around them couldn't hear.

"I never had one." Anna said.

"What?" Ray asked pulling back from her in mock shock. Anna laughed nodding her head for conformation but Ray just shook his head in denial.

"I could never decide." Anna said honestly.

"Nah we have to decide for you then. Just wait a little bit Henry and I will come up with something." Ray said putting his finger to his forehead to help him think.

"So you're not mad?" Anna asked seriously.

"No. Hey maybe we can be like the Incredibles now." Ray said and Anna shook her head in laughter.

Meanwhile I was being bored to death by the spot on the ceiling that kept getting my attention. That was until Gooch called me up to tell me there was some kind of robbing at a meat shop and there were hostages.

I rang Ray on his watch but he didn't respond. He must still be out with Anna, so I quickly made my way to the Man Cave to change, hoping that Ray would get my message and follow me.

"All right then, I'll go by myself." I said to no one in particular. As I arrived at the meat shop, I snuck in through the back door hoping to go unnoticed.

Ray was walking Anna back to his place when his wrist went off. Anna looked up at him curiously, so he pulled her by the hand dragging her to the Man Cave explaining hopelessly.

"Henry's gone to a mission by himself. We have to hurry." Ray said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap! The response this has gotten is just amazing, I didn't have any expectations for this story, it was just a way to relieve writer's block but I guess I'll just keep going with it and see what happens.**

* * *

I was behind the freezer when I heard a crash assuming it to be Ray I stepped out but was surprised when there was a girl in a purple superhero costume. She had a smirk across her face with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hyper." The man behind the counter snarled.

"Woah." I said, then immediately covered my mouth.

"Since when are you working with Kid Danger?" The man asked evilly, lunging forward at her.

"I'm not." She hissed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'd be happy to introduce myself but I'm a bit busy here, if you couldn't tell." She said blocking a hit from the man, before turning towards the door at the sound of a crash.

Just then Anna and Ray burst through the door nearly causing the girl to fall off her feet. Or at least I think it was Anna, she was in a costume similar to Ray's and mine but for a girl obviously.

"Hey Kid Danger!" Anna said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked leaning over to her.

"Explain later. Alright criminal, woah, who is she?" Ray asked turning to the girl in the purple costume.

"The name's Hyper." She hissed again.

"Well stay back Hyper, let the professionals do their job." Ray said. He stepped forward but Hyper waved her hand at him and he went flying back.

"Professionals." Hyper shook her head.

"Ray!" Anna shouted running over to him. I followed as well much to the amusement of Hyper, something about her seemed awfully familiar.

"Aw isn't this nice? It's like a little super family." The man said mockingly.

"Who are you?" I asked moving so I was closer to Ray.

"Just you wait, I'm your first stop on a very long road of villains ready to take control of this city."The man laughed.

"Fine, if you're not going to stay out of my way then help me. Kid you take him from the right." Hyper shouted.

"Nice try." The man shouted pressing a very large button on his control desk and then running away.

"What is that?" Hyper asked as the building started to shake. Then the control desk fell over separating us four. At the sudden jerk the ceiling collapsed separating Hyper and I from Ray and Anna even further.

"What now?" I shouted.

"Let me try and move it." Ray said.

I looked back at the freezer where the door was wide open and I got a bad feeling in my chest. I heard the sound of footsteps and then a very large force pushed me and I went flying backwards. It all happened so fast Hyper tried to run for me and I hit my head last seeing white and hearing Hyper shout.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"You knocked Kid Danger back inside the freezer. And I think Hyper tried to stop him from hitting his head." Anna said peeking through an open space.

"Are they alright?" Ray asked.

"The freezer is closed I can't tell. Hurry and use one of your powers to get them out." Anna said just then the building shook again and more of the ceiling started to fall.

"We have to get out of here, right now." Anna said, pulling at him.

"What about Kid Danger and Hyper?"Ray shouted.

"The firemen and police will be here any minute, they'll get them out we have to go now!" Anna said grabbing his hand and pulling Ray out of the building and they had to wait patiently as the police and firemen pull up.

"Captain Man?" The police chief asked questioningly.

"Chief, my sidekick Kid Danger and this other super hero Hyper are stuck in a giant freezer inside the building." Ray said nervously.

"All right, well we'll check with the fire chief to see if the power is still on. Then we'll send in a team to go and find them." He said.

"Thank you."Anna said.

Anna watched as Ray nervously bit his finger nails. Anna was nervous yeah, "It's all right, Ray."

I woke up to see Hyper pounding on some kind of door. My first reaction was to shiver. I looked around and we were in some kind of large freezer. I breathed on my hands and rubbed them together and the motion must of alerted Hyper and she turned around to me.

"You're a-w-awake." She said.

I really took in her appearance for the first time, she was quite pretty. She had dark red hair and behind the purple mask was a pair of blue green eyes. But now, her lips were turning blue with the lack of heat and her teeth chattered.

"How long have we been in here?" I asked.

"About. T-t-ten minutes." She said.

"You're so cold." I said, reaching out and touching the skin of her face that wasn't covered by a mask as the rest of her body was in costume. It almost hurt to touch it.

"You were un-con-conscious. Your body could-couldn't register t-t-temperature." She stuttered.

"Come here." I commanded. I surprised myself with the seriousness of my tone. She hesitated but then slowly she moved into my lap and I wrapped our arms around her small frame.

"D-don't worry. We're going to g-get out of here." I said, whispering into Hyper's ear.

Ray was getting frustrated, no one was telling him anything and he couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. He kept pulling at his hair and he didn't know why. Anna kept watching him with pity, she didn't know what to do or say to him but she did know she wasn't going to sit and watch the police and firemen stall any longer.

"Hello, people, two of this cities heroes are stuck in there freezing to death so what are we doing out here?" Anna shouted.

"We're doing the best we can." The fire chief said.

"Well they are still in there so obviously not." Anna said.

"Will just let us do our job?" The police chief said.

"If you'd do your job more often. We wouldn't be so well known." Anna said pointing to herself and Ray. Ray took Anna by the shoulders and pulled her aside.

"All right, we're going in. You two want to come with?" The fire chief asked.

"Of course." Anna said annoyed.

I felt myself slipping slowly, whether it be from the cold or from the bump on the back of my head, I couldn't withstand much longer. I just hoped Hyper would be okay. I tried to remember the different ways to raise body temperature so I pulled her closer to me so that we were hugging almost except her head was in my chest.

"W-What?" Hyper asked lifting her head.

"I-I'm trying t-to raise our b-body t-temper-r-ature." I said moving my arms.

"O-oh." She said. Her face was barely an inch away from mine and I found it hard to concentrate on anything else other than the distance between us.

As we heard a crash I could feel Hyper jump out of her skin so I did the first thing I could think of and I leaned forward quickly pressing my lips against hers. For a moment, she hesitated but then I felt her lean into me. I couldn't believe it, I was kissing someone I didn't even know.

One moment we were kissing and the next she was on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. I tried to move so that I could help her but the freezer shook and I hit my head off the wall again. I heard a crash and then there was a view of black mist and people in yellow with masks over their faces coming towards me.

Then before I blacked out I heard my name.


End file.
